Choose your life
by yara9292
Summary: Neji is madly in love with Tenten. He wants a future with her. But the Hyuuga clan has already other plans with him and Neji is forced to make a desicion for Tenten, himself and his clan Pairings: Neji/Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage**

It was during the war, that Neji noticed that his feelings for his female teammate were probably deeper as always asumed. Not because he finally recognized that Tenten was beautiful, like it went in many romantic novels,( he knew for years that she was indeed beautiful), but this wasn´t the reason for these sudden change in feelings. The true reason was that he realized, when he fought with her side by side on the battlefield, how strong she was. Not only physical but mentally too.

It still surprised Neji himself sometimes, that of all he fall in love with her, when they fought on the edge of life and death. But here he was, completely falling for the brown haired girl, who developed herself in the meantime into a pretty, strong and caring woman. He wasn´t sure whether Tenten already noticed his (slowly obvious becoming) feelings, but she too, seemed to be more happy whenever he was around. She was smiling, joking and relaxing in his presence and for him it was a good sign, because Neji was determined to confess to her sooner or later, although he would rather do it sooner.

After all, already two years passed since the fourth shinobi war. Until now he could never bring himself to tell Tenten about his feelings but in the meantime, Neji was twenty years old. The scars which the war left, were slowly fading and he was ready to look forward into the future. A future he wanted to share with Tenten.

Nevertheless, it should be a special day when he would confess to her. So Neji spent the last weeks only with pondering how he could tell her in the best possible way. Tenten wasn´t the cliche girl, who you could treat into a expensive restaurant and buy some flowers afterwards. No, Tenten was special and so the moment had to be special.

While he pondered desperately to find the perfect event, worthy for his heartlady, someone called out for him. Well, to be honest, Neji recognized these voice at once. The question was only, what wanted his little cousin from him now. Hanabi could be really a nuisance when she wanted and he wasn´t in the mood to deal with her right now.

Neji was sitting on the porch of his house, when Hanabi hurried towards him.

"What is it Hanabi?" He asked when she stood before him.

"Neji Nisan. Father is summoning you immediately."

"For what reason?" It was supposed to be his day off after all.

"There is a meeting and your attendance is wanted."

He raised his dark eyebrows questioningly. "A meeting all of the sudden? What about?" Normally clan meetings were announced days before in order to make sure that everyone would be present.

"Father mentioned something about big sister. It has probably something to do with her." The girl answered while shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright then." He stood up and followed his younger cousin towards the main building.

When these meeting was about Hinata than it made sense that his attendance was wished. He was still after all her personal bodyguard. During the war, it had been one of his main tasks to protect Hinata´s life. Many things changed after the war. HInata proved her worth to be the successor of the Hyuuga Clan and Hiashi overthought his decison to pass this role towards Hanabi. Neji knew that Hinata´s skills were incredible, (he had always believed in her), but now everyone in the clan was well aware of it. Her only weakness was still, her kindness.

It was just a fifteen minute way, but it was comfortable nevertheless. Hanabi talked about some missions she completed lately, (She was a chunin since some month), and Neji listened silently. Unlike her sister, Hanabi was a cheerfull and cheeky girl. The discipline she went through as a little child, never bothered her as much as Hinata. Neji really loved his both cousins, they were like two younger sisters, but he was closer and more proud of Hinata. Because he knew about all her struggles when she was younger. He was proud that he helped her to come that far.

It was a nice summer day. The sun was shining and the birds chattered cheerfully. For some reason this let him think about Tenten again. He wondered what birds chatter and sunshine had to do with her, but he caught himself thinking about her all the time. Maybe it was really time to tell her how he felt. Neji just saw her yesterday and he was already longing for her, (even if he would never admit it openly.)

Finally, they reached the compound. Hanabi bid her goodbye, because her presence wasn´t desired and Neji headed towards the meeting room. After entering, he noticed that just Hiashi and his grandfather were present. This was strange, but he didn´t show his confusion and bowed his head respectfull.

"You wanted to see me."

"That is correct. Sit down, we´ve some important news for you." Hiashi said and somehow, he seemed to be in a very good mood.

Neji did as he was told and waited for the older men to speak up.

"As you know, I´ve recant my decision to pass the title as the clan head towards Hanabi." Hiashi spoke up and smiled. His smile reminded Neji on his father,(no wonder they had been twins after all.) "Hinata proved herself to be worthy of her birhright and I´ll gladly pass my role towards her when the time comes."

The Hyuuga genius allowed himself a satisfied smirk, after hearing those news. He was happy for his cousin. Hinata finally got the acknowledgement she deserved.

"However, there are some issues which need to be solved before we can declare Hinata as the successor again." His grandfather spoke, voice sharp and emotionsless.

Neji always despised that man. He was responsible for his father´s death years ago. Nobody could forget something like that, (even if his view of his clan changed very much after meeting Naruto), he would never forgive his grandfather.

"Hinata´s skills improved without question very much. But unfortunately you can´t say the same about her personality. She is still too kind and didn´t possess the needed character traits for a leader. However..." The old man sighed, before he looked up and continued his speech. "Hiashi consists that Hinata will be his rightful successor and so do many inside the clan. There is only one way, which allowed her to become a capable clan head..."

He raised his eyebrows, not really understanding the problem.

"However, if she would marry someone, who possess the character traits she didn´t, it wouldn´t be a problem for her to take over Hiashi´s role someday."

"Get married..." Neji said (more to himself). The thought that innocent and sweet Hinata should marry someone only because, the clan wasn´t seeing her fit for the role as the clan head? He was sure Hinata wouldn´t be happy about that. Even if it wasn´t a big surprise after all. Members of the main family weren´t allowed to marry outside the clan. They were always marry someone from the branch family, in order to keep the bloodline pure.

For the branch family it was easier. They weren´t supposed to have a stronger kekkei genkkei as the main family, and so it wasn´t a rarity that they married outsiders. In a matter of fact, it was even welcome by the elders. The blood of outsiders kept the blood of the brain family clear, so that no inbreeding could emergence, whenever one of the main family was allied to a branch member.

(Little changed after the war inside the Hyuuga clan. The main family was still in absolute control over the branch members. Children got still branded with the curse mark and they still couldn´t decide about their lifes freely.) Neji´s destiny was still to protect Hinata but he had made his peace with it. She wasn´t a bad person and he knew, that if she would really become clan head, Hinata would change some things inside the clan. (For him, her kindness wasn´t a weakness but her biggest strength.)

Neji was fine now with his life. His life belonged the clan but there was at least one decision he could make freely and this was Tenten. He fall in love with her on his own. Confess to her was his own choice and if she accepted, than he would even marry her. She would be his own choice and the bliss of his life.

This was probably the first time, he found himself lucky that he didn´t belonged to the main family. Otherwise a future with Tenten would be impossible. Nevertheless, he did feel very sorry for his cousin. Maybe he could at least convince them to wait some years longer. Hinata was still pretty young after all.

"You shouldn´t rush such decision." He said carefully. "This must not be decided yet. Lady Hinata is very young..."

"She is old enough." The grandfather interrupted. "Your own parents weren´t much older when they got betrothed with eachother."

It angered him very much that of all this man mentioned his parents, but his expression stayed neutral. It was true, that his own parents had been barely twenty two when he was born. But times changed, (well apparently not inside the Hyuuga clan), anyway Hinata was different and he could hardly believe that Hiashi would push his daughter into a marriage with someone she would dislike. Especial when she was so young.

As if Hiashi could read his mind, he began to speak. "You may think, that Hinata´s sensitive personality could make it difficult for her to enter an arranged marriage. And I agree until to a certain point..."

"Out of consideration for her, we thought it would the best to look for someone she is familiar with."

"Some one she trusts and who has the ability to guide her and promote her strengthen."

"And correct her weaknesses." The elder Hyuuga added.

"There is only one who is fit to marriage into the main family..."

Suddenly, he had a horrible premonition. This could not be, could it? "Who?"

"Of course you Neji." Hiashi said proudly. "You´re the reason Hinata changed so much. You´re the one, who brought her so far."

The grandfather nodded in agreement. "And of course your own abilitys are a reason for these choice too. It had always been a waste that you were born into the branch family. Your skills are far too valuable for the Hyuuga clan."

"Thats and the fact that you will support Hinata greatly."

"It´s a great honor for you..."

Neji didn´t even bother to listen any longer. His felt suddenly dizzy and he had the feeling as if he lost the ground under his feet. Maybe he was dreaming? But when he pushed his nails into his palms, he could clearly feel the pain. You weren´t supposed to feel pain during your dreams!

He needed to think. He couldn´t just reject a request from Hiashi and his grandfather. There had to be a very good reason. He needed to think about a solution. Everything had been fine until he was called to this stupid meeting. Now, he found himself in a nightmare. (It was a sad fact, that no matter if he had made his peace with the main family, that his life belonged to them.)

"I.. I need to think about this..." Neji replied as calm he could.

"There isn´t anything to think about. It´s already decided."

"I asume, Neji meant he needed to progress the news." Hiashi said and smiled in Neji´s direction. "You may take your leave. I´ll speak with Hinata later about it."

Without hesitation, Neji stood up. He quickly bowed his head, before leaving the room with fast, but wobbly steps. He hurried out of the Hyuuga complex, he needed to clear his mind.

 **Please let me know what you think and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**An awkward confession**

Without thinking, Neji hurried through the streets. He was unheeding about his surroundings and it happened more than once, that bumped into some passersby. He didn´t heard the angry ramblings of those people, he was oblivious about anything. Only one thought was in his mind right now, and this was the previous meeting with his uncle and grandfather. He still tried to figure out whether this was real or if it could be just a dream. Of course, he hoped for the latter. But being a realistic person, Neji found it hard to fool himself with such wishful thinking. Of course it was real, or he would not head through the strees like crazy.

Hiashi and the elders had decided that he and Hinata were supposed to marry and he was absolute clueless what to do about it. Far worse, he needed to process this news first. But what could he do about it anyway? The Clan head´s word was law and even if Hiashi would consider his decision, it would be unlikely that the elders would follow along.

Some hours ago, he had been dreamed about his future, about Tenten and now he had no idea what to do. The only hope was, that eventually could convince her father to consider this, but honestly the success rate was quite low. It was clear, since Hinata´s birth, that she would marry arranged and regarding her sensitive character, everyone seemed convinced that he was the perfect match for her.

Neji was a very rational thinking person and he wouldn´t make himself illusions about this matter. Fact was, if the main family wanted him to marry Hinata, than he had to marry her. And just when he thought he had made his peace with the clans hierarchy, the main family was about to destroy his life once again.( Like they did, when they took away his father from him, he would never forget the reason why his father needed to die.)

Was it because he felt helpless or he was still too shocked about the news, but the young man couldn´t think clearly and continued to wander with no orientation through the village. Not even during the war, he had been so unsettled like he was now. When he survived the horror of war, he was ready to believe in a future. (A future he saw clear before his eyes, since he realized how deep his feelings for Tenten really were.) Wasn´t it natural that he couldn´t accept the clan´s plans for him then?

Without noticing, he hurried from Konohas busy streets towards the adjacents parks. The loud chatter of people was replaced by the harmonious chirping from the birds. Here and there were some kids playing on the meadows. Normally, he enjoyed such idyll a lot, especial since he went through the horrors of war himself, but right now nothing could distract him from his pondering mind.

Hours must have passed, when his legs finally give in and he leaned exhusted against a tree. Panting a bit, he looked at the sky and realized that the sun was already about to sink.

 _Just great,_ Neji thought sourly, _No I wasted the whole afternoon to wander around instead of thinking about a solution..._ (Not that he was sure, that he would find a solution anyway. His last hope was Hinata. Maybe she would convince her father that pair them of with eachother was a very bad idea.)

Before he could think further about the subject, he noticed a very familiar chakra signature approaching him. His heart began to beat faster and the intimate warmth rose in his chest, when his Byakugan noticed Tenten´s slim frame from the distance.

He was not sure, whether she was aware about his presence or not, but he had the impression she wasn´t purposely walking in his direction. (There was still enough time for him to disappear unseen), but his legs couldn´t move. Instead he caught himself observing her with his Byakugan, (which let him see over kilometres anyway,) like he did lately so often.

It was probably a bad idea to meet Tenten after the news he just received. Also, the thought of being in her nearness was comforting. How did she manged to let him feel in such ways, was a mystery for him.

To his surprise, Tenten was directly heading in his direction and in the meantime she had already recognized his presence. Neji could tell that she was displeased. Her eyebrows were knitted and her lips were formed to a pout, (which he found very cute,) but which always was a obvious sign that she was angered.

He was so consumed with observing her, that he came only back to his senses when she already stood before him and adressed him directly.

"There you are. I was looking practically everywhere for you." Her pout became only bigger when she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

"Why..?" Was all he could reply.

Tenten shook her head in disbelieve. "Honestly, don´t tell me you´ve forget about our team meeting? Not only you missed training but you let us down too. Lee was worried about you, I could hardly stop him from storming in the Hyuuga district. And I agree, it´s unusual for you to miss something like that. Normally, you´re the most punctual person I know."

"I..."

"Your really forget, do you?" She asked him again, eyeing him skeptical. "Are you sick or something?"

His eyes were fixed on her and his heart rate quickened with every second which passed. It was thanks to his Byukagan that she was oblivious about his piercing look. She was so beautiful and he had the feeling to fall every second more in love with her. His teammate and support since his genin days started. The person, who accompanied him by all his up and downs. And she was still here...

"Neji!"

Her loud shout interrupted his thoughts and he realized that she had continuously talked to him. "Sorry, you said?"

"You wasn´t even listening to me!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "At that it was your idea to buy Sensei Gai´s birthday present together!"

"Birthday present?"

"Yes, birthday present! Because our Sensei´s birthday is next week and you suggested that we should buy the present together, because Lee would just get some ridiculous stuff if he was left alone with this task. We waited for you over three hours!"

He had completely forget about that! (But after the news he just received it was not a wonder, wasn´t it?) Anyway, it made sense that Tenten was displeased. Such sloppiness was something you could expect from everyone, but definitely not from Neji.

"I apologize. I forgot about it..." He said but his thoughts were still by his current problem. He could never marry Hinata. Not in thousand years. Even looking at Tenten gave him a feeling of secureness he hadn´t felt since he was a child and his world had been perfectly fine. She gave him the feeling of happiness back, he believed he had long lost. It was an impossible thing the clan demanded from him. He could never do that, not as long every cell of his body was longing for his brunette teammate.

"You really forgot..." She said, eventually realizing that he wasn´t himself in that moment, because her voice became calmer. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

He was probably exhausted from wandering and pondering. Not to mention he wasn´t in the best state of mind right now. "I´m fine..."

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked, raising her eyebrows and observed him searchingly with her big brown eyes. "Maybe you should o home and rest for a while. We can buy the present when you feel better or I´ll go alone with Lee..."

 _Marrying Hinata..._ Those words came into his mind again and he could hardly bear it. Soon his uncle would inform Hinata and although he knew that she would be equally shocked about it, he wasn´t sure whether she had the strength to accomplish a cancellation of this.

"Neji? What is with you? You´re totally beside yourself. Did something happen?" This time, her voice was filled with concern.

Concern about him. If it was even possible, but his heart began to beat even faster as it already did before. He knew since years that Tenten cared about him but only now it let him feel so comfortable and sheltered.

His body moved on its own, when he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in a tight embrace. Tenten´s body stiffened but he just buried his face in her hair and breathed her scent in.

"Neji what´s going on? I don´t understand..."

"I love you. I love you so much..." He muttered in her hair, but noting how tense her whole body became it was sure she had understood him. Only then, Neji realizes what he just said and he wanted to die from embarrassment. This wasn´t the confession he had planned.

 _Damned, everything was going wrong,_ he cursed inwardly. He cursed himself, his uncle and the Hyuuga traditions. He made a fool out of himself in front of the love of his life. Unsure what to do, he just stood there, arms still wrapped around Tenten´s slim figure. It felt like an eternity until her soft voice reached his ears and forced him to face the situation he was in.

"Neji..." She muttered in his shoulder. (He could feel her breath through his clothes.) "Can you say it again..."

He was paralyzed. Did she just understood him wrong or why was she asking this yet? He had planned to confess to her but not this way and especial not today, when his Clan was planning to ruin everything for him. Hell, he didn´t even know how this would go out for him! And now he had just confessed his true feelings in a sensitive wave of emotions! How stupid.

"Say it again, please..." She repeated and somehow her muffled voice sounded desperate.

"I love you..." The words simple slipped his mouth. (He wanted to confess to her anyway, right?) And maybe he just couldn´t push down his feelings any longer. Now it was his body, which was tense, because he feared the woman´s reaction.

Then suddenly, he felt her hand on his back, her arms around his torso. "I´m glad..." She said, her voice still unusally soft. Neji was unsure how to react.

"I´ve always loved you Neji." Tenten said and this time he couldn´t control his heart beat anymore. Maybe this was just a dream, because this was too nice to be true, wasn´t it? Closing his eyes, he decided to enjoy this dream at least. He would wake up soon enough anyway.

 **xxx...**

 **Hi,**

 **Big Thanks to Littner Yoko and Fanofthisfiction for your nice reviews!**

 **It´s a great support :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review ;)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love**

"Does it mean, I´m your girlfriend yet?" Tenten giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her brown eyes were shining and her cheeks coloured in the most beautiful shade of pink, he had ever seen. Her nearness let him forget his surroundings, let him forget to think straight. Let him live in the moment just once.

After confessing to each other their world stood still. It seemed so perfect that Neji didn´t dare to believe that this was real. (Maybe this was just a dream and he would rather stay inside this dream world then.) But the warmth he felt, when she leaned by his side, let him realize that this was indeed real. He could hardly believe his luck. He suspected (and hoped), for months that Tenten was feeling the same for him, but knowing it yet for sure let his chest almost explode with happiness.

"Neji! You don´t even listen, do you?"

He looked down and smiled slightly, when he noticed Tenten´s adorable pout.

"Sorry, you said?" Without realizing it at first he leaned his own body closer to her. They were still sitting on the meadow in the park. After their confessions, it was time to talk about some things or rather just enjoy this innocent and blessed moment. To his surprise, Tenten was very clinging. For the first time it became clear, that she had longed for that moment as much as he did.

"I was saying if I´m your girlfriend yet."

"Girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Or do you think we´re already ready for marriage?"

 _Marriage,_ this word brought up so many emotions into him. Especial after his latest conversation with his uncle and grandfather. They wanted him to marry Hinata, (what was impossible for him to do!), and he still hadn´t found a solution for this _problem._ But no matter how much he wished to avoid it, talking openly with his uncle was probably the best way to settle things.

And now, when he thought about _marriage,_ (because hearing this word from Tenten gave it a complete other meaning), let him feel happy. Neji had a conservative idea from being together with a woman and it wasn´t his intention to prolong marriage longer as needed, like so many his age did nowadays. Since he knew that Tenten was the right one for him, it would be dishonouring for her if he was willing to wait for a long time (As if he wasn´t sure about his feelings). But he was sure and being with the one woman he loved was the biggest present, life could offer to him.

"Neji?" Her sweet voice pulled him out from his thoughts. He looked into her eyes, suddenly noticing that her ever present cheerfulness was missing.

"What is it?"

"We are together now, are we?" She asked hesitantly, her expression full of worry, as if she was afraid of the answer she could receive. Her sudden doubt pained him but he understood that his distractibility unsettled her.

"Of course. I mean if you want of course..." He said quickly, trying to destroy all her worries and fears immediately. "Tenten I meant every word I said. You´re so important to me and you´re the only girl who let me ever feel this way... Maybe things are a bit tense between us now, because it came unexpected but never doubt my feelings for you."

"Oh Neji... I´m so happy to hear this." She said, while lowering her brown eyes and blushing sheepishly (what found Neji adorable). "I´ve always felt the same. For years now. And you´re right all of this came unexpected... I never thought you would confess to me today and it was the most beautiful surprise in my life... But maybe we should give us time. We´ve all the time we need, right?"

 _Not all the time,_ He thought grimly, (not after the plans his clan had prepared for him), but he was determined to settle things. _He would_ settle things. For a short moment, he buried his face into her hair, breathing in the fresh smell of it.

"You´ll always have the time you need. But my answer is yes. I think we can be together yet."

The worry he saw in her eyes only a moment before, disappeared at once and instead a bright sparkle took place and these beautiful brown orbs looked even more adorable than before. The young Hyuuga loved her eyes, (they were the complete opposite of his own empty looking ones, hers were shining with so much life.)

She smiled brightly, before she moved her head hesitantly forward and placed a shy kiss on his cheek. Neji was sure he became red, at the same time he enjoyed the touch of her soft but firm lips.

"You´re cute." He said and she giggled softly. He couldn´t help and pulled her closer.

"And you´re the cutest!" She laughed lustily.

"Men aren´t cute, such description is reserved for women."

Tenten smacked his shoulder playfully. "Always the formal type. But I really find you cute."

"Well, I would rather hear you find me attractive."

"You´re definitely the best looking man inside the whole village. Satisfied now?"

He smirked. "Sounds better and is at least a beginning. You aren´t very skilled in making compliments, are you?"

"Same goes for you."

"True." The Hyuuga admitted.

"But we´ve enough time to learn all of this." Tenten said and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "I´m happy to be with you here. I´m so happy."

"Me too."

"I never expected to hear those words from you... I thought I´m the one who has to confess to you sooner or later. I wanted to tell you my feelings for a while now..."

Neji was surprised hearing this. The whole time he was brooding about the best way to confess to her and in the end she had felt the same. "Why didn´t you tell me sooner?" He asked these question automatically.

"Because..." The young woman lowered her eyes for a short moment, maybe abit abashed by the question. "Because I was afraid you would reject my feelings..."

His eyes widened slightly, never, he never expected to hear this from her. How could she even think he would be able to reject her affection. He was the one who could be afraid. But never Tenten. She was smart and beautiful and so perfect that Neji always doubted she could love someone like him. She was filled with zest for life, while he was reserved and branded by the chains of his past. Tenten could offer so many things, while he could only give her his heart.

He poked her cheek softly and she looked up at him attentively. The Hyuga didn´t knew why, but since they expressed their feelings for each other, there was some familiarity between them, which hadn´t been before. It was a wonder, but those three words changed they complete relationship.

"You´re stupid Tenten."

"What?"

"You heard me." Neji said softly. "How can you honestly think I could be even able not to return your feelings. I´m the one, who had every reason to feel worried. I don´t even deserve your affection. That´s why didn´t tell you sooner."

"Don´t say things like that Neji." She said, while squeezing his hand gently. "You´re so perfect. As a person and a shinobi. You haven´t as many flaws like me. Sometimes I´ve even thought you´re too perfect for me."

Her words let him feel secure. A secureness he hadn´t felt since his early childhood. Tenten made anything possible for him. He was a different person when being together with her.

"It´s just these flaws what makes you lovely. Perfection is something what not really exist. Something which only exist in our imagination."

"Stop talking into puzzles. And you don´t really mean it."

"If I don´t mean it, I wouldn´t say it."

"As if I would believe this. You´re quite bad in making compliments. And having flaws isn´t something a woman want to hear."

"Well you said you have flaws, remeber?" He smirked down at her, always thrilled to see her pout like that.

"And then was your turn to say; no Tenten you have no issues but you´re a very beautiful woman."

He laughed. "I never thought you´re the art of woman who wants to hear such things."

"Don´t be silly. Every girl has a romantic side but not everyone shows it openly." The brown haired kunoichi explained, (and Neji couldn´t stop looking at her eyes. Only because of her, brown became his favourite colour).

"So?"

"Yes. But of course you´ve no idea about women."

"I don´t need an idea about women. There is only one woman I want to understand."

"You mean me?" She smiled brightly. "That´s cute Neji!"

"For the second time, don´t call me cute." He reprimands her softly.

"But you´re cute!"

He shook his head with played indignation but he was so much in love, he could hear her calling him _cute_ all day. They were leaning on each other for a while and none of them said anything. They just enjoyed the moment, still not convinced if this wasn´t just a dream.

"You said you wanted to confess to me sooner." Tenten´s voice interrupted the silence eventually. "But why is today different? Why did you tell me suddenly?"

The question didn´t hit him really by surprise, since she knew him for years now and Tenten knew mostly when something was off with him. But telling her the _reason_ for his sudden emotional outburst was out of the question. He was still flustered about his early meeting with his uncle and grandfather, but was determined to talk to Hiashi immediately. Finally he could be together with the love of his life, (and he wouldn´t allow anyone to come between them and destroy their luck.)

"I just realized that I don´t want to waste more time. I love you, I want to be with you. And waiting any longer wasn´t just an option anymore."

Tenten smiled, showing her pure white teeth. She bent forward and hugged him tightly. Neji immediately returned her embrace and the feeling was overwhelming.

"I´m just glad you told me. I don´t know if I would have ever found the courage to tell you on my own." She admitted, pulling back and looking at him.

"Don´t worry. It´s a man´s job to make the first step. " He replied cooly, in order to overplay how scared he was to confess to her all the time.

She rolled her eyes. "Don´t be so old-fashioned. But guessing from where you come, I shouldn´t be surprised."

"You mean my old-fashioned clan?" He asked, already knowing the answer and he knew she was right. "Well you´ll be part of this clan soon enough." He added humorously in order to overplay the heavy feeling in his chest, when he remembered the plans of his uncle and grandfather.

"No, no, no!" Tenten shook her head. "We agreed, it´s too soon for marriage!"

He laughed again. "It was a joke."

"I know that moron." She replied. "I was joking too."

While Tenten chatted for a while about trivial things, Neji made up his mind that he would return to the Hyuga compound and talk to Hiashi about it. Better he solved the problem now as to postpone it further. This would make the situation only more complicated.

"There is a meeting with my clan I´ve to attend." He (half) lied. "Would you mind, if we see us tomorrow for breakfast? My treat."

The smile she offered was phenomenal, but he was thinking this about all her expressions. She seemed to become with every passing second more beautiful. "Of course I don´t mind. I´m looking forward to it. It´s our first date then?"

"If.. If you consider it as such."

"Great!" She squealed.

"I´m looking forward to it too. Forgive me, but I have to go now."

"Okay, but don´t be late again." She warned and kissed him on the cheek for the second time. . She seemed to enjoy this quite a lot, (Neji too, by the way.)

When he headed back towards the Huyga compound, he couldn´t wait to see her again. Today had began with one of the shocking news he ever received and ends with one of the happiest moments in his life. It was still unbelieveable that he and Tenten were together now. But here he was, looking forward to their first official date. It was an unspeakably feeling.

Just this one issue need to be cleared and tonight, he would have the best sleep of his life.

 **Big Thanks to Blouson Der Herz, Ami1010 and Fanofthisfiction for your nice reviews :D**

 **Sorry for any present grammer and spelling mistakes but my english is far from perfect XD**

 **Tenten and Neji are together now and the drama begins... :D**

 **Please let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
